


New Body, New Me

by BitterMyBisquits



Category: Bravest Warriors (TV)
Genre: I'll add tags as I go along, RoboChris gets a new body and name, so basically OC?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterMyBisquits/pseuds/BitterMyBisquits
Summary: RoboChris has had time to reflect over his relationship with Danny and who he is. He realizes that he doesn’t want to be a copy of Chris anymore and tells the gang that he is leaving to become his own robot. He returns a changed robot both physically and mentally, but one thing sure hasn’t changed: his love for Danny.





	1. Chapter 1

The Bravest Warriors base could never be considered dull, it was always far too busy for anyone to even ponder the thought. However today was one of the rare instances when no emergencies were called, no plans were made, and no craziness was present. It was by far the calmest day the warriors had faced since taking over for their parents.

And yet, one little robot inside of their great base sat in turmoil, his skull-like face resting on his large, blue gloves. 

RoboChris has much of his time thinking over his place here with the Bravest Warriors. After what RoboChris likes to call ‘his and Danny’s break-up’ he had joined the warrior’s away-team in the hopes of finding a new purpose among the team, and yet here he was still questioning himself and his place here.

The robot looked at his large gloves in thought.

‘I was made to replace Chris… and yet I’m not him. So then who am I? What am I here for?’

His glowing eyes dimmed as he asked questions he couldn’t answer.

The doors to the room opened with a ‘swish’ to reveal Danny who blinked in surprise at finding only RoboChris in the room.  
The relationship between Danny and RoboCop had been very tense after their ‘break-up’. It had seemed that the two had made a mutual agreement to avoid each other to their best ability, and yet moments like this were sometimes unavoidable. It didn’t make them any less awkward.

Danny looked uncomfortable for a moment looking towards the hallway before turning back to his tiny creation.

“Oh, uh sorry RoboChris. I was just looking for Wallow have you seen him around?”

RoboChris was silent for a moment before turning back to his gloves.

“...No”, he mumbled.

“Oh”, Danny stated. “Uhm, okay. Thanks…”

He turned to leave before he was stopped by a voice.

“Am a real person”, RoboChris asked.

Danny’s eyes widened considerably before stepping fully into the room.

He sat next to the robot looking at him with concern.

“I mean, I dunno about ‘person’, more like robot but... What’s with the moop, RoboChris? You’re usually not like this.”

RoboChris stares at his hands before turning to Danny.

“If I asked you to change something about me would you?”

The red-clad teen sat for a moment digesting the question before asking, “Why? What change do you want exactly? I mean, is something malfunctioning?”

RoboChris shook his head (which also functioned as his body coincidently).

“I just- You made me to be this copy of Chris, but… I don’t know if I wanna just be Chris’ replacement anymore. I want to… y’know be my own person. Or robot, I guess”.

RoboChris turned to Danny who was looking at his creation with a frown. The teen never tends to think of long term consequences when it comes to creating his inventions and he certainly could have never imagined he’d be talking one of his inventions out of an existential crisis.

Danny took a deep breath before laying a steadying hand onto the robot hoping that he was doing this right.

“If you really want me to I can leave you a general AI and erase some of the parts of Chris I gave you? I mean I can’t really just leave you blank, but I can give you enough to, like figure some stuff out for yourself if you really want me to do this for you?”

The robot’s eyes glowed brighter as Danny continued.

“Really”, he asked excitedly.

Danny began to look more determined at RoboChris’ enthusiasm. He raised his fists and practically jumped from the bed they’d been seated on.  
“Yeah, little man! Just gimme a list of some stuff you want done and I can make it happen for you. No need for that moop anymore”, Danny says with a glimmer in his eyes as he runs through all of the modifications he might have to do.

RoboChris jumps to the teen wrapping his gangly arms and legs around him in a hug unable to contain his happiness.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I’ll work on a list immediately”, the robot shrieks in glee.

His metal limbs unwrap themselves from around Danny and he falls to the ground with a light ‘clink’. RoboChris instantly runs out of the room to find paper and a pen the sound of his feet hitting the metal floor resounding down the hallway. 

Danny leaves the room with a smile.

“Now I just gotta find Wallow and tell him Impossi-bear found another bomb.”, he mumbles to himself as a muffled boom can be heard in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

\---

The pitter-pattering of metal footsteps rang through the halls of the Bravest Warriors home base as its resident tiny robot ran towards his destination: Danny’s lab. In his large, gloved hands he held a long paper list that trailed behind him like a paper bag caught in the wind.

RoboChris slid as he tried to stop directly in front of Danny’s lab almost toppling himself over and tangling in his list. He quickly righted himself and tried his best to dust himself and his paper off before knocking on the large set of doors.

The robot heard a muffled, “Come in”, and the doors swished open.

Danny stood at his work table leaning over an array of different colored microchips scrutinizing each one with a magnifying glass. To the average person most of the microchips would look identical and yet Danny could seemingly decipher them as he would throw several similar ones into one pile before grabbing one that was apparently better and gently setting it aside.

RoboChris hurriedly stepped inside moving to stand next to Danny who paused in his work to look down at his little creation.

The two had slowly grown closer over the past day or so as they talked extensively about the kind of alterations they could and would be making in deleting certain aspect of RoboChris’ personality. They had ended up on agreeing to stay with the basics and letting RoboChris shape his own personality with time instead of simply installing it.

“What’s up, little buddy”, Danny asked setting aside his magnifying glass. 

The robot lifted up the list he had spent many hours meticulously making and handed it to the teen. 

“This is everything that I want changed”, he explained.

Danny took the list and studied it for a moment going over everything these changes would entail. Before talking to RoboChris Danny had rarely thought ahead, yet in learning the distress he’d inadvertently caused the little guy had made him want to think a lot deeper into the solution.

“You sure these are the changes you want”, Danny asked after reviewing the changes.

Most of these had been the ones they had talked about with a few additions, but they all seemingly checked out.

RoboChris nodded, his blond hair bobbing along with him.

“Yeah… Are… Are they okay?”

Danny gazed down at the robot with a smile.

“Yup looks like these’ll do the job”, he said. “Let’s get it started!”

RoboChris perked up, his red eyes tracking Danny as he moved over to the middle of his room and tapped a part of the floor making a small table rise up. The teen patted the table looking to the robot who hurried to comply.

As the blond sat at the table watching as Danny quickly collected the tools he would need for this he marvelled at how lovely the other looked. The human was in his element surrounded by technology and positively glowed among the different cogs and tools. His skin glimmering under the grease and grime that had rubbed onto him after a long day at work

RoboChris sighed at seeing Danny this way. Even after the ‘break-up’ he still couldn’t get over the boy.

“Here we go”, Danny cheered knocking RoboChris out of his daze.

The red-clad teen set his various tools in a floating side table for later use as he moved to face his creation.

“Just lay back and chillax, little dude. You’re gonna wake up a new man- er bot”.

With that Danny went ahead and opened up RoboChris’ head and started to get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside of the Warrior’s base the warriors lounged inside of the main living room. Wallow sat on the couch with a cup of tea as he read from the newspaper, Catbug batting at the edge of it playfully and Chris and Beth were chatting together about their latest mission they had completed over bowls of sugary cereal. The door leading deeper into the base opened and Beth and Chris looked over as Danny strutted in posing with his fists on his hips and a wide grin adorning his lips.

The red warrior had spent the entire night working on the AI’s new body and it showed from the dark bags under his eyes and the slight slump of his shoulders. Other than that however, Danny’s excitement easily masked how hard he had worked last night to perfect RoboChris’ new body. His form practically vibrating with energy as he stood waiting for his friends to say something, loudly clearing his throat in encouragement.

The blue and green Warriors glanced at each other before Chris took a large bite of his cereal leaving Beth to question him with a sigh.

“Okay I give, what’s got you so happy, Vasquez”, Beth asked with a playful smirk.

Danny mentally cheered as she played along with him, his grin widening.

“Oh, nothing. I just upgraded the heck out of RoboChris”, he said trying and failing horribly to mask his excitement.

Wallow choked on his tea almost spitting it all over Catbug who toppled over the side of the couch with a squeak. Beth groaned already regretting asking and Chris only looked over in mild interest as he swallowed his bite of cereal.

“Wow, you haven’t done that in awhile. Was something wrong”, the blond asked with a slight frown tugging it his lips.

Danny shrugged, “He wanted to update his frame a little bit so I helped the little guy out”.

The teen glanced briefly to the door before whispering lowly to the others, “Alright, now be super encouraging okay? He was real nervous about this”.

When all he received were affirmatives the red warrior then replaced his tentative frown with a grin and stepped to the side of the door with a flourish, his arms waving grandiosely towards the doors. 

“Come on out, little buddy and show off your new bod’”, Danny shouted.

The doors opened with a swoosh to reveal a small robot about as tall, if not a bit taller than Beth. His face remained the same robotic exoskeleton it had been, but he now had an actual body to match. It was a lanky frame with seams lining his torso. The same noodle-esque limbs hung at his sides no longer dragging on the floor now that they were proportional to his body. The blue gloves had been replaced with purple ones of equal size and his hair, while the same style, was now a strawberry-blond.

The robot’s eyes looked at each of the warriors’ expressions trying to gauge their reactions. While he had heard Danny’s warning to them (and boy was he going to ignore the butterflies that gave his newly made stomach) the ‘bot was still worried how his new form would be taken. 

He meekly raises an arm in a wave to the group. 

“Hey, guys”, RoboChris greets shyly.

Even with the nervousness the robot felt better than he had in awhile. He felt new and open to the world, and he loved it with every wire of his being.

The other warriors all stared for a second in shock at the changes before dissolving into encouraging smiles.

“Woah! That’s awesome, RoboChris”, Chris chirped getting up to greet the robot in his new form quickly joined by Beth and Wallow.

Wallow lightly bumped him on the new shoulder, “Wicked cool, bro”.

“I love the new hair color!”, Beth said.

“It smells like waffles”, Catbug exclaims happily as he lands on RoboChris’ head.

RoboChris became bashful from all of the praise, and Danny guaranteed that he would’ve been blushing if he were able. The robot managed however by awkwardly rubbing his arm and his eyes appearing to glow brighter at the compliments. 

“Thank you! I picked out the color myself!”

Danny was as proud as a peacock as his team admired his handy work. He had worked all of last night and this morning to help RoboChris change his personality programming as well as give him his new look so he was glad to see it payed off.

“Are you still going by ‘RoboChris’, or are you changing that too? Y’know since you’ve gotten the whole make-over done”, the blue warrior asks curiousness obvious in his tone.

Everyone blinks for a moment before turning to RoboChris who seemed to be in deep thought for a moment.

Catbug stops nipping at the robot’s hair from his position on top of his head at the question and quickly stands.

“I shall call you Reginald!”

The group blinks at the cat hybrid before RoboChris gently picks him up and holds him at arm’s length.

“I don’t think I’m really a ‘Reginald’. Thanks for the suggestion though”, he coddles as he sets down Catbug.

An ‘Aw, come on Reggy’ could be heard at his feet but the robot ignores the catbug in favor of focusing in on the teens.

RoboChris shuffles his feet for a moment, ”I’m… not really sure what I want to be called just yet. I mean- I know I want to change my name and all, but I don’t know what”.

Danny smiles and slides over to the robot putting his arm around his shoulders and leaning into his metal frame.

“Hey man, no need to figure out all that biz now. You’ve got all the time in the world for that!”

“Yeah, you could be whoever you want to be now”, Chris exclaims.

The other warriors grin excitedly at the idea each volunteering ideas. 

“You could be a doctor”, Wallow offers earning an unimpressed eyebrow raise from Danny.

“Or a meteorologist for the Doppler Moon systems! Or a pastry chef for the Cake planet Frostenopolus”, Beth shouts happily.

The purple clad robot shifts from foot to foot in uncertainty watching the other warriors give more and more ideas. He was quickly starting to become overwhelmed with all of these potential lives he could lead. Maybe becoming his own person- er, robot was a little too much? Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this, maybe-

Danny pats him gently on the shoulder steadying his whirring brain.

“Hey guys, it’s all up to the little robo-dude”, he turns to the robot in question. “And like I said man, you’ve got forever to figure all that junk out. Don’t sweat it, bud”.

RoboChris felt something stir in his chest cavity as he looked at Danny who was currently smiling encouragingly at him. Even with all of his hard work to push his creator away the human still managed to be so kind to him. 

The strawberry-blond quickly shook himself when he realized he had been staring, and nodded to the teens. 

“You’re right; I have time to figure myself out. Let’s just… chill for now, yeah”, he offers hesitantly.

The warriors nod in understanding to the robot. They could understand needing time to sort oneself out. They had all undergone something similar when their parents had left. If the RoboChris- or whatever name he chose needed some time then they’d be there for him.

Wallow perked up for a moment, smiling at the team. 

“Y’know, I heard that there’s gonna be a mad jello mosh pit party in the park today. Anyone down?”

The group cheered all giving their own versions of confirmation as they head to the door. As the team goes Danny turns to see RoboChris still staring hesitantly after them. The robot was unsure if they had meant to include him or not.

Danny waves him over with a smirk.

“C’mon man, I want to see those robot moves in the jello mosh, it’s gonna be sick!”

RoboChris grins and happily chases after the group.

Maybe being his own ‘bot was a good idea after all.


End file.
